


Futile Resistance

by killunary



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, I finally stopped resisting trying to stay awake and took a nap, I love how this fic turned out though, I started this fic at like 3:30 and finished at 11:00 like I'm a whole ass snail, I'm so jealous of the writers that can write fics that are a thousand to two thousand, It was a damn good nap too like I woke up feelin real refreshed and ready to write, This would've been posted a lot sooner if after eating earlier today, my eyes would've stopped droopin so damn much, words long in length in like an hour like looooool I could only dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Could she even pride herself on the strength of her mind anymore when her heart wouldn’t stop winning out?





	Futile Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so a big thank u to everyone that was kind enough to leave a kudo on Kindredship!!:D Lol like what with Jaylos's popularity, I didn't expect my lil Umlos/Carma fic to get much attention, not that I would've cared cuz lol I write shit that I feel like writing for the fun of it, not with the intention of seeking out attention. Kudos and comments are just a plus. But yeah, I seriously do appreciate everyone who left a kudo because like all writers, they make me very happy.:') Lol but yo I'm so unused to my fics reaching the 100+ hit mark in such a short amount of time, since I tend to write for characters and pairings that are unfairly obscure so I was real shook when I'd check back to see Kindredship's hit count and would see that the hits had gone up considerably AGAIN. But anyways, to all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Uma stared at Carlos’s peaceful face from her spot against the wall, envious that he was able to find sleep so easily tonight. She glared down at the carpeted floor. She was such a fuckin idiot for breaking into his and Mal Crony #2’s dorm. She should just leave and pretend like she never got out of bed in the middle of night and let her feet take her directly to Carlos’s room before lazily, yet effortlessly picking the lock. She was “good” now or whatever and “good” people didn’t break into other’s rooms.

           

 

A quiet moan is what made Uma lift her eyes back up to Carlos’s attractive face, the rebellious girl watching his eyes flutter open. She smirked in amusement when he let out a surprised yelped, clutching his chest as he stared at her with confused, fatigued eyes.

           

 

“U-Uma?” Carlos whispered, sitting up. The white haired teen pushed the warm blankets aside, his legs now dangling over his bed as he stared quizzically at his lovely acquaintance. “What in the world are you doing in here? Please don’t tell me you picked the lock.”

           

 

Uma pushed herself off the wall, smirking mischievously at Carlos. “Do you want the truth or a lie?”

           

 

Carlos sighed, shaking his head. “We’re good now, Uma. So we can’t just go around picking locks anymore.”

           

 

Uma rolled her eyes, bringing a hand up to her hip. “Yeah, yeah.”

           

 

Carlos smiled at her as if to say “What am I going to do with you?” She wasn’t looking at him, Carlos watching her small hand fall from her hip before she crossed her arms around her torso.

           

 

“I know I’m gorgeous, pup but that doesn’t make it okay to stare so hard,” Uma quipped jokingly.

           

 

Pup? Hm, well, he definitely highly preferred it over “nerd”, that’s for sure. Carlos tilted his head at her. There was a certain vulnerability in the way she had her arms crossed. If Carlos didn’t know any better, he’d say she was practically hugging herself right now. His heart couldn’t help pricking in sympathy for her. The kind boy said gently, “Are you okay, Uma?”

           

 

Uma chuckled, looking back at Carlos. “Of course I’m okay, nerd. Why wouldn’t I be?”

           

 

He suspected she was trying to come off confident but at the moment, her attempt was falling very flat. “Well, you’re here in Jay and I’s dorm talking to me, for starters and you don’t exactly like me very much.”

           

 

Uma raised an eyebrow at the intelligent boy. “And who the hell said I didn’t like you, pup?”

           

 

Carlos cursed himself for getting flustered, finding it harder to maintain eye contact with the headstrong beauty.

           

 

Uma smirked at the redness of his cheeks. Oh, he was just making this too easy for her. Maybe it had been good idea to break in here, after all. It was time for her to have a little fun. Uma slowly sauntered up to the shy boy, the seductive swing of her hips deliberate.

           

 

Carlos swallowed nervously, awkwardly clearing his throat as he looked away, praying that when he looked back Uma would no longer be steadily decreasing the distance between them. His heart sped up when he hesitantly glanced back in her direction, the girl now closer than ever. Dear god…

           

 

Uma giggled as she came to a stop in front of Carlos, raising a hand up before resting it on the back of his neck. The smirk on her face stretched even wider as she felt his pulse thump erratically against her palm. He was far too innocent for his own good but that’s what made messing with him all the more fun for her. “You’re looking a little red in the face, pup. Don’t tell me you’re getting sick on me?”

           

 

Carlos could only gape up at the stunning girl, overwhelmed into stillness and silence by her closeness and the hand clutching the back of his neck. God, she was so close! And smelled so darn good! N-No! _Snap out of it, Carlos! She’s just being Uma! She’s messing with you! Don’t fall for her tricks!_

           

 

“I-I know you’re trying to mess with me, Uma,” Carlos said, wishing his voice weren’t so shaky. “It’s not gonna work.”

           

 

Uma let out another giggle. Well, he was the smartest of Mal’s cronies for a reason. But as if him catching on so quickly would stop her from having her fun. She blinked innocently at the nervous boy. “Whatever do you mean, Carlos? I’m simply concerned for you is all.”

           

 

Carlos frowned at the obvious lie she was trying to sell him. “Yeah, right.” He stiffened when her hand travelled from the back of his neck up to his cheek. _Just keep your cool, Carlos._ He hated how sweaty his palms were now.

           

 

A noise came from the back of Uma’s throat. “You have surprisingly soft skin, pup.”

           

 

He tried telling himself that he didn’t enjoy her thumb stroking his cheek. He gasped when Uma suddenly sat in his lap, more than sure that the extreme warmth he was feeling in his face right now was the reason she was smirking harder than ever. Dalmatians, her plan was beginning to work. The feeling of her shapely body pressed against his felt frustratingly nice. The speed at which his heart was beating felt almost painful. He swallowed, sharp breaths coming from his parted lips as he stared at someplace that wasn’t the girl’s pretty face.

           

 

Uma stared at his lips. They were a little chapped but that didn’t douse the flames of temptation crackling within her. A voice was telling her to turn his face back toward her, bring her free hand up to cup his other cheek, and close the distance between their lips. It was hard to silence that persistent voice. “Look at me, pup.”

           

 

Carlos sighed, doing exactly as the assertive girl said. Huh, she suddenly didn’t appear so teasing like she had mere moments before. She seemed considerably more somber as she gazed at him.

           

 

“Come sit with me in the courtyard.”

           

 

Since sitting down at the edge of the fountain for what felt like a couple of minutes to Carlos, it had been quiet between himself and his moody acquaintance. He’d steal glances at the girl every couple of seconds, biting his bottom lip as he wrestled internally with what to say to her. It was hard to formulate something when he was still trying to get rid of the tingles he felt up and down his legs and thighs where her plump bum and slender legs had been. He couldn’t believe he let her get to him like that. That was such a dirty trick!

           

 

“You’re a spineless wuss, pup but me saying that doesn’t automatically mean I don’t like you,” Uma declared out of the blue.

           

 

Carlos’s head snapped her way, the boy stunned. He wasn’t sure if he should thank her for that…compliment? It was a backhanded compliment more than anything, now that that he thought about it. “Ugh…thanks?”

           

 

“You’re welcome!” Uma chirped cheerfully, laughing at the incredulous look on his face. He was cute.

           

 

Carlos could only let out a light laugh, shaking his head. Uma was really somethin else.

           

 

Uma leaned back on her palms. “Defending me wasn’t necessary, by the way.”

           

 

Carlos gave her a questioning look. “Huh? What are you talking about?”

           

 

Uma responded with a lopsided smirk. “You really don’t remember, pup? I’m talking about yesterday in the hall by your locker before Language of the Stars.”

           

 

Carlos’s eyes lit up in realization, finally aware of the event Uma had been referring to. He had no idea Uma had been listening in on his and Mal’s brief conversation.

           

 

He had been rummaging through his locker five minutes before he was due to his Language of the Stars class when Mal strolled up to him. Carlos smiled at his friend in greeting.

           

 

Mal leaned against the row of lockers. “So, Jay told me something pretty interesting.”

           

 

Carlos shut his locker, hoisting his backpack on his shoulder as he turned to the purple haired girl. “Yeah? What?”

           

 

“That Uma dropped by you guys’ dorm really early last week threatening you,” Mal said, her eyes narrowing slightly. “Do I need to have a little… _talk_ with her for you?”

           

 

Carlos frowned when her eyes went green for a split second, shaking his head. “Of course not. Look, Uma isn’t a bad person.”

           

 

Mal stared at the boy, taken aback. Crossing her arms, she said with suspicious eyes and in an equally suspicious tone, “Since when are you in _her_ corner?”

           

 

Carlos rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I-It’s not that I’m in her corner per se but that… Maybe there’s more to her than we all thought.”

           

 

Carlos blinked as he let himself be brought back to the present. He shrugged. “I just wanted to…ya know?”

           

 

Uma watched her foot swing to and fro. Hearing him insinuate that she had been misjudged while quietly standing near the corner that day had made her chest feel strange. Right now, her chest was feeling just as strange.

           

 

Carlos folded his hands in his lap. “You still haven’t told me why you broke into my dorm in the middle of the night.”

           

 

Uma sniffed, brushing some braids over her shoulder. “It’s not important.”

           

 

He knew for a fact that it was, that she wouldn’t seek him of all people out if it wasn’t. “Okay. I don’t believe you but I won’t press you.”

           

 

For some reason, she found his kindhearted nature to be so damn irritating right now. She brought her body back forward, leaning as she rested her elbows on her thighs. She grimaced as she thought back to the last time the two of them sat together here in the courtyard. She was still so frustrated with herself for showing weakness like that. Just because she resided in Auradon now, didn’t mean she enjoyed letting herself be so damn vulnerable in front of someone she doesn’t even trust like she does Harry and Gil. She had simply made a mistake. She wouldn’t let it happen again.

           

 

“It’s just really hard to talk about my mom, ya know.”

           

 

Uma didn’t move an inch, burning holes into the grass.

           

 

“I trust Mal, Jay, and Evie. I really do,” Carlos continued, voice soft. “They’re family to me but…bringing her up just really hurts.”

           

 

She wanted so badly to tune him out but found that she couldn’t. Uma bristled, trying to will her body into rising up and leaving Carlos behind.

           

 

Carlos laughed, smiling over at Uma. “What’s really weird, though is how that isn’t the case with you, Uma.”

           

 

The hard grasp she had on her hands was beginning to hurt but she didn’t care. She needed him to shut the fuck up. God, when would he shut up!?

           

 

“For the record, you can come to me to talk about your mom anytime you want,” Carlos offered sweetly, the smile he was sending the girl even sweeter.

           

 

The thoughts Uma had been trying so hard to keep at bay finally came rushing at her as if against her will. Suddenly the emotionally distraught girl could feel the pain her dream counterpart had felt as the front heel of her mother’s foot rammed mercilessly against her side. Suddenly she could hear the wretched woman’s acidic words in her ears loud and clear.

 

_You’re as worthless as your father!_

           

 

Uma grit her teeth, unaware of the blood leaking from her palms.

 

_You’re only getting what you deserve. I warned you, girl._

           

 

Uma’s lips parted, a sob escaping her mouth.

 

_Keep crying, girl and you’ll receive a far worse punishment._

           

 

Uma just couldn’t stop crying, unable to keep the violent sobs from coming out no matter how loudly her inner voice screamed at her to. She felt a gentle hand caressing the back of her head, the smell of mint in her nostrils as she cried into Carlos’s chest. His hand began stroking the back of her head, the one placed on the small of her back beginning to rub comforting circles into it.

           

 

Uma always put on such a strong front so seeing her like this, holding her like this in his arms while she was having a break down broke his heart. He closed his eyes, letting her have this well needed emotional release. When her sobs had finally stopped and she was no longer shaking uncontrollably, Carlos pulled away, blinking down at the now asleep Uma. He smiled, lifting her up into his arms before crouching down to sit in the grass. Gently setting Uma down next to him, Carlos rested the side of his head against the crown of hers before closing his eyes.

           

 

Uma shifted, groaning softly as she reluctantly opened her eyes. Blinking, she scrunched her face in confusion at her surroundings. She was sitting here in the…courtyard. She suddenly noticed the weight leaning against her side, looking up with wide eyes at Carlos. As she stared at his face, she began recalling last night’s events. Goddammit… Just what was it about him that could get her to crumble like that? She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t appreciated his comfort, craving being back in his warm, gentle arms again.

           

 

Carlos’s body moved, his eyes slowly opening. He lifted his head off the top of Uma’s, raising his arms high in the sky as he stretched. He gazed up at the sky, internally noting that it was thankfully still pretty early. He and Uma still had time to get back to their dorms without anyone suspecting anything. Feeling eyes on him, Carlos looked down at the smaller girl sitting next to him. She didn’t say a word, simply staring at him, her eyes tired and currently not burning strong and bright with confidence.

           

 

Carlos smiled kindly at the pretty girl. “Good morning.”

           

 

Uma lowered her gaze.

           

 

Carlos’s smile waned slightly. She suddenly looked so much smaller, so much more fragile. “We don’t have to talk about last night, if you don’t want to. As a matter of fact, we can just pretend it didn’t happen, altogether if that’s what you want.”

           

 

Uma surprisingly didn’t feel angry when a tear slipped down her cheek. “I hate that I love her.”

           

 

Carlos gazed at her sympathetically, fingers twitching as he resisted the strong urge to reach out and brush the lone tear streaking down her beautiful face away.

           

 

Uma scowled, hands forming angry, shaky fists. “She doesn’t deserve my love!”

           

 

Carlos reached out, gingerly grabbing on to each of her fists. He was glad when she unballed her fists, Carlos gazing down at the punctures in her palms, dried blood coming down in twisting streaks from each of the small wounds. “I have a first aid kit back at my dorm. We’ll dress these after I get it.”

           

 

The back of her hands were now resting in his palms. She knew that she should snatch her hands away, should reject his kindness but didn’t have the energy to. …No, she was just lying to herself again. She simply didn’t _want_ to.

           

 

“I don’t wanna go to school today,” Uma said quietly, sniffling.

           

 

Carlos smiled at her. “Okay. Well, it looks like we’re cutting all of our classes today then.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
